To produce oil or gas, a well is drilled into a subterranean formation that is an oil or gas reservoir.
Generally, well services include a wide variety of operations that may be performed in oil, gas, geothermal, or water wells, such as drilling, cementing, completion, and intervention. Well services are designed to facilitate or enhance the production of desirable fluids, such as oil or gas, from or through a subterranean formation. A well service usually involves introducing a well fluid into a well.
Drilling is the process of drilling the wellbore. After a portion of the wellbore is drilled, sections of steel pipe, referred to as casing, which are slightly smaller in diameter than the borehole, are placed in at least the uppermost portions of the wellbore. The casing provides structural integrity to the newly drilled borehole.
Cementing is a common well operation. For example, hydraulic cement compositions can be used in cementing operations in which a string of pipe, such as casing or liner, is cemented in a wellbore. The cement stabilizes the pipe in the wellbore and prevents undesirable migration of fluids along the annulus between the wellbore and the outside of the casing or liner from one zone along the wellbore to the next. Where the wellbore penetrates into a hydrocarbon-bearing zone of a subterranean formation, the casing can later be perforated to allow fluid communication between the zone and the wellbore. The cemented casing also enables subsequent or remedial separation or isolation of one or more production zones of the wellbore by using downhole tools, such as packers or plugs, or by using other techniques, such as forming sand plugs or placing cement in the perforations. Hydraulic cement compositions can also be utilized in intervention operations, such as in plugging highly permeable zones, or fractures in zones, that may be producing too much water, plugging cracks or holes in pipe strings, and the like.
Completion is the process of making a well ready for production or injection. This principally involves preparing a zone of the wellbore to the required specifications, running in the production tubing and associated downhole equipment, as well as perforating and stimulating as required.
Intervention is any operation carried out on a well during or at the end of its productive life that alters the state of the well or well geometry, provides well diagnostics, or manages the production of the well. Workover can broadly refer to any kind of well intervention that involves invasive techniques, such as wireline, coiled tubing, or snubbing. More specifically, however, workover usually refers to a process of pulling and replacing a completion.
Cementing and Hydraulic Cement Compositions
In a cementing operation, a hydraulic cement, water, and other components are mixed to form a hydraulic cement composition in fluid form. The hydraulic cement composition is pumped as a fluid (typically in the form of suspension or slurry) into a desired location in the wellbore. For example, in cementing a casing or liner, the hydraulic cement composition is pumped into the annular space between the exterior surfaces of a pipe string and the borehole (that is, the wall of the wellbore). The hydraulic cement composition should be a fluid for a sufficient time before setting to allow for pumping the composition into the wellbore and for placement in a desired downhole location in the well. The cement composition is allowed time to set in the annular space, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened, substantially impermeable cement. The hardened cement supports and positions the pipe string in the wellbore and fills the annular space between the exterior surfaces of the pipe string and the borehole of the wellbore.
It is important to maintain a cement in a pumpable slurry state until it is placed in a desired portion of the well. For this purpose, a set retarder can be used in a cement slurry, which retards the setting process and provides adequate pumping time to place the cement slurry. Alternatively or in addition, a set intensifier can be used, which accelerates the setting process. The use of retarder or intensifier can be used to help control the thickening time or setting of a cement composition.